iWonder Why
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: Based on the events of iGet Pranky. Freddie has to wonder why Sam has a crush on Spencer  maybe because he likes her? . Seddie


**Hey, guys!**

**Sorry, sorry, sorry! I can't update iBreak a Promise yet because I haven't had time! Those chapters take 2-3 hours and I've only had 1 hour, max! Yesterday was volleyball, and today I had to go the orthodontist and get 2 teeth pulled! Ugh! **

**But here's a random oneshot from Fredward's perspective, based on the events of iGet Pranky.**

iWonder Why

There's only the slightest chance of her liking him back.

And all of that vanishes once those words leave her mouth: "Dude, if I didn't have a little crush on you…"

He didn't hear the rest.

He wishes those words were directed to him…

1. First, he doesn't originally plan on liking her.

It's nowhere in his master plan, in fact, it's near the back of his mind, shoved in a little crevice he doesn't dare to explore.

She's so good at insults and such (it's her area of expertise), that one day when they're filming iCarly it just hits him _like a whirlwind._

"Play the clip, Fredwiener," Sam commands.

"Sure thing, Sam….jerk," He loosely retorts.

"And that's why you're _behind _the camera," She remarks, and _it's true_- he's so bad at humor, jokes and insults it's not even funny (no pun intended). He doesn't get how she does it.

As she watches the video with Carly, something else hits him (and this one shocks him much more).

She's beautiful and he just might like her.

_Oh, chiz, this isn't gonna work._

2. Second, he wants to impress her.

Some of his friends have never pulled a prank, and he doesn't want her to think that he's a wimp like them, so he tells her all about his self-called "elaborate" prank. Too bad she doesn't seem to be impressed.

Isn't he good enough? He's not a typical dork. Typical dorks his age sit around reprogramming computers and he doesn't do that _all of the time. _Sam's been a pretty bad influence on him. Thanks to her, he's begun to use scented soaps and wear flip-flops.

Yet, she still blows off his remark with just an are-you-crazy stare before turning to Carly. "What about you?"

He's never gonna be able to impress her, is he?

3. Third, he tries to be on her side more and more.

Whereas he used to be on Carly Shay's side all the time, now he's starting to take the Sam side. He sees some of her points to be true and goes so far as to _contradict what Carly says. _She doesn't really notice, and neither does Sam. Sam just turns around and gives him a quick smile that he's sure to preserve in his memory.

That quick smile indicates to him that she appreciates him sticking up for her. And maybe, just maybe, she'll stick up for him sometime too.

Maybe he should take her side more often.

4. Fourth, he tries to help her out.

He helps her with the revenge on Spencer, the prank, which usually isn't his area of expertise. He's normally content to just sit behind the camera and video. Now he's in the middle of the action, and he's perfectly fine with this, seeing as Sam is standing **thisclose **to him.

She says something, but he doesn't hear it.

"Um, what?" He inquires stupidly.

"Weren't you listening?" She places a hand on her perfectly defined hip.

He nods vigorously. "Yes, of course I was, but…I just need a little clarification."

"Could it get any clearer, nub?" She glares at him.

"I guess not," Freddie mumbles.

"You weren't listening," She sings.

"Fine," Freddie rolls his eyes. "I wasn't listening."

She leans in and throws her arms around him spontaneously. Surprised, he pulls away from her (after a second…or a minute…of savoring it).

"What was that for?" he mutters.

She grins at him. "For finally admitting that I was right."

He's surprised to find that he enjoys helping her out.

5. Fifth, he enjoys talking with her.

They're stuck in the elevator together- _alone_- when they go to finally confront Spencer, and the elevator is going as slow as it possibly can, taking its valuable time, so it's basically impossible not to acknowledge the other person sharing the small space with you.

Freddie stares at her. "You think Spence will agree?"

"If he doesn't, I have my methods," Sam cracks her fists.

"You can't beat up SPENCER!" Freddie bellows.

Sam just grins. "Oh, no, Fredward. I wouldn't be the one doing the beating….I have relatives for that dirty work."

"Sam!" He exclaims, but he starts laughing. So does she.

"Spencer would probably survive," She amends, showing him she's not _all _bad.

Freddie nods, showing he's not _all _dorky. "Hopefully."

She's one of the funniest people he knows.

**Too bad he doesn't know of the terror that is to come.**

Everything seems so normal as they step out of the elevator. Spencer and Carly are there, but that's completely normal.

However, his tiny little Freddie world breaks as he hears her fateful sentence.

"_Dude, if I didn't have a little crush on you, you'd be falling for my baseball bat to your face bit!"_

He's pretty sure his shocked, hurt face says it all.

She's chosen Spencer over him.

He's too dorky to ever be with her.

Why did he ever think that he was worthy of being with her?

iGP iGP iGP

"Heard you have a crush on Spencer," Freddie mutters numbly as they lounge on the couch together.

Sam nibbles on a cookie. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"You said it, Sam," He states plainly.

She bites off a piece of the cookie, spraying crumbs everywhere. "Oh, yeah…"

"Well…." He trails off. "Why?"

"Why what?" She raises her eyebrows.

"Why did you choose Spencer?" Freddie inquires.

She eyes him suspiciously. "Life isn't a big lineup of guys where I have to choose one. I don't have many guys after me, in fact, I don't even have that many male friends. I have to go with what I got, and right now what I got is Spencer. He's always nice to you."

"He's not the only one," Freddie feels inclined to contradict her.

She sits up a little straighter. "What was that?"

"Nothing," He quickly amends. "Isn't he a bit too….I don't know, _old _for you? Isn't it illegal?"

"Since when did I care about what is or isn't illegal?" Sam retorts, running her fingers through her hair the way she does when she gets nervous.

He chuckles. "True."

"Well," Sam murmurs, and Freddie suddenly notices how awkward it's gotten in the room. "I've got to go. I…my mom said I need to get home, you know, help out with Frothy."

"Sure," Freddie smiles at her. "See ya, then."

"I'll see ya." She lingers at the door a little longer than she needs to, before finally turning and exiting.

6. Sixth, Freddie Benson decides two things that day.

First, that he's in love with Sam Puckett.

And second, that Sam Puckett will never love him back.

**How was that? Review! **

**This is kind of like how I feel now. My crush revealed he likes my best friend :/ **

**So I can empathize with our poor Fredward.**


End file.
